That's Nina
by luvme123
Summary: Nina moves back to her cousins house in LA when her aunt and uncle die. She didn't know Ms Denby was sending the house off to America. What'll happen now? HoA Victorious cross-over! T for safety
1. Cat's bibble

Nina staggers into sikowitz' s room, Tori following suit. Both looked like they'd been jostled and their bags fell from their shoulders. They sit on either side of Cat, who was eating bibble out of her bra.

"Sorry, sikowitz! Tori and I were trying to open her locker and I was jumped by the lobster! Tori didn't do anything, either. She just recorded it on her pear phone!" Just then, Blaine enters.

"Hello sikowitz, these are your new students. They're from England." He says. Fabian, Patricia, alfie, Amber, and Eddie enter. Nina's eyes widen as she hides her face behind her bag. Blaine leaves and sikowitz does a dance.

"You children are excused, go roam the halls. My usual suspects and the foreigners, stay." He says.

"What now, sikowitz? Want us to re-form re-form the diddly bops?" Jade groans.

"Nope! I called you guys back to tell you Cat's eating bibble from her bra again." The teacher says, heading off to the anubis gang. Beck snakes an arm around her waist and, Sighing, jade gets on her knees and pushes Cat to the ground so she could her feet. Andre and Robbie each grab a hand and hold it to the floor as tori runs out the door and into the hall.

"I always have to get the bibble..." Nina complains, pulling out a mini vacuum. She promptly shoving it down her friends shirt. After getting all the contents out, Nina sifts through the candy and gives cat her other candy.

"Should.. Should we go help her..?" Patricia asks, looking at the red head, just as Nina takes out the vacuum.

"Oh, no. You see, Cat over there isn't very stable and has an obsession with bibble. Her friends are just getting the bibble away from dear cat." Sikowitz explains. Patricia snickered, but pretends to listen to the teacher as she watches the group. Then it hits her; that blonde girl looks a lot like Nina...

"Guys," She whispers to them, "look over there."

"Obediently, Fabian looks over. "That's Nina."


	2. Call me Nia

"Guys...that's Nina."Fabian says,pointing in her rest of the sibuna's look towards where Fabian was,and sure enough,Nina was she was doing something odd...She was...stufing a vacuum down a girls shirt and sifting through the contense?(What)

"What's she doing?"Amber wonders aloud.

"Oh,don't mind them,they're just helping see,Cat isn't right in the head.." Sikowitz tells them.

"Like you?"Patricia asks ,his answer is "Yes."

"Remember you seven,the window!"Sikowitz yells as the students about to exit the all smile acknowledgingly and walk over to the set of large brits are surprised as they all take turns jumping out the window.

"What the heck?!Are they alright?!"Fabian exclaims,looking out the window.

"Oh they should ,come to me if you need any help,or any of the students that just you can leave!"Sikowitz says and turns back to the coconut he had.

"Should we take the window too?"Alfie jokes.

" 're not ready yet."Sikowitz replies in a very serious makes an ohhh face and they exit the room from the door,much to Patricia's was really looking forward to watching Alfie fall.

"To lunch?"Fabian asks.

"To lunch!"The others reply,as they make their way down the hallway.

**At the asphalt café with the victorious guys and Nina***

"Hey Nina,didn't you say you were friends with people from england?"Tori asks.

"Yeah but-"

"But what Martin?Avoiding us yeah?"Patricia asks,entering the area,sitting next to Cat at their and Alfie were still wandering around cluelessly,but Amber and Patricia had spotted her and quickly ran over.

"N-no Patricia!I was just gonna say,I was too scarred to approach Patricia please,don't tell Fabian I'm broke up and I ended it,I don't want it to be awkward."She begs.

"A little too late for that...He sorta thinks you here..."

"What?!"

"He saw you in that Sikowitz's class room."

"Then say there was a mistake and my name is Nicolet!"

"What?"

"I've always wanted to be called that...My nick name would be nio,or Nia..."

"Ok then _Nia _then you better dye your hair or something,'cause he know's exactly what you look like."With that Patricia runs off,Amber close behind.

"So that was Patricia."Nina states to her friends.

* * *

**Kay,so to explain a bit if Nina's back story confused you,Nina lived in Minnesota and when her parents died she moved to Cleveland Ohio(Where she actually lives according to a postcard from gran,which I took the time to examine on the nick boards:)),and then her cousin,Beck's,parents died,so she moved to LA for declined her scholarship and auditioned to Hollywood arts and Got in!Bye now~**

**~Liv**


	3. A dramatic scene

**hey!Long time no-read,but i've had a bad week...I couldn't sleep,then my boyfriend broke up with me,but that's no reason to stop writing!So I'm gonna write for you guys now.**

**i dOn'T oWN HouSE oF aNubIs or VicToRiouS**

**Jade's p.o.v.-**"so think she's just like me"I -one can be like me.

"Oh,i don't think so,I know so."Nina laughs as the class bell rings."Let's go."Then we all waks off to is the only class I have without Cat or Tori in,and I'm glad none of them decided to take how to act in a horror movie bad it's only a semester long...

"Welcome class,it's tome to act ,instead of the usual,act like a scarred murder victim and stand still,we're going to play the murderer."Then that Patricia girl i didn't notice was in here and I cheer.I get to kill someone!Yeah!

"Now partner up,preferably with someone of the opposite gender..Go find partners!"The teacher says and everyone scrambles to Jonny,who was the best in the from me that is..I end up stuck with him though ,which I din't like.I sigh.

"I get to kill you."I demand as the teacher hands out our "weapons."He just obliges and hands over the nife to course it was .Then the teacher rambles on about random things and hands out little packets to the ones without weapons,but I din't listen to her,I was fousing on how I'd get to stab that obnoctious little Jonny right in his 'll feel good..then I hear action and we begin our improvisational murder scene.

"N-no,please don't hut me.P-please!"Jonny stutter's pretty cute actually..Just go on with the scene Jade,go on with the scene..

"Too you sure you hate her now.?"I anger in my voice,venom dripping off of my tounge.

"N-no.I love her Anna,I know you're her sister,but you don't have to resort to this!Please."He begs.I never knew this much hotness was inside of this dude!

"Oh please,Jason,do you really think this is why I'm doing this?Do you think that just because you had sex with my sister and dumped her is why I'm mad at you!?"

"Y-yeah.I did."

"It's not!It's the fact thet you got my little sister pregnant at sicteen!That you didn't even contemplate the idea and droped her!That her baby will never get to see her father!"I voice cracks.I didn't even think that was possible.

"S-she's what?"That's when i shove the knife ,with the shaft that goes inside the handel when pushed on,into his gut.A fake gasp and cry of pain later I sneer at him.

"That's what you get for doing this to my sister."I whisper as he pretends to whimper in pain.

"I-I'm sorr-ry."He whispers as his character takes his last breath.

"She had dreams,Jason."I whisper and help him whole class claps and we 's when I notice the pool of blood forming where I stabbed him._Oh...she gave them fake blood.._I think and then the teacher makes some announcements.

"You guys all did a great job,you'll be doing the same theme tommorow,same partners,but opposite the murderers will be the murdered."Then the bell rings.

"Hey!Jade!"I hear as I approach my locker.I forgot to mention..Jonny has the locker next to mine.

"Hey jonny."I smile.A real,non-evil when I'm around Beck.

"Wanna hang out some time?"

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I have some news! I will be updating this story soon, but I'm gonna fix and replace the first three chapters first, if that's ok... Bye! **

**~Liv**


End file.
